The present invention relates to the field of message delivery in a message system, and more specifically, to controlling message delivery from a publisher application to one or more subscriber applications.
Publish/subscribe is a messaging mechanism by which subscriber applications (hereinafter referred to as “subscribers”) may receive information, in the form of messages, from publisher applications (hereinafter referred to as “publishers”). In this context, a message is a unit of data (such as one or more bits or a string of data). A typical publish/subscribe system has more than one publisher and more than one subscriber.